dimension20fandomcom-20200214-history
Prompocalypse
Prompocalypse'' ''is the grande finale of the series and features the party fighting Kalvaxis, Emperor of the Red Waste. Plot The Bad Kids enter prom as Penelope Everpetal and Dayne Blayde are about to be crowned prom king and queen by the Orcish band. Kalvaxis is the only faculty chaperoning the dance. Fig grabs Grogug and uses Dimension Door to appear on the stage. Fig then uses her skateboard to get off the stage, Gorgug grabs Penelope's crown, throws a bomb on stage and runs in Fig's direction. Dayne chases them after Penelope tells Gorgug to give the crown to Dayne, but being in a rage, he is immune to charm and the spell has no effect on him. Dayne leaps off the stage to Gorgug and tries to take the crown back. Riz jumps on The Hangman with Fabian and readies a reaction to attack whoever goes after Fabian. Kristen is unsure about what to do and so she waits for Adaine's turn. Fabian rides The Hangman to Gorgug and notices that Dayne's left hand is bandaged, while shouting some encouragement to Ragh, who has a black eye and looks incredibly sad. Fabian leaps off The Hangman and tries to hit Dayne. From The Hangman, Riz shoots Dayne. Adaine casts Fly on Kristen, then runs up the stairs. Kristen flies to the middle of the gym and casts [https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Banishment Banishment] on Penelope who uses a counter spell. Although the counter spell does not work, Penelope is able to resist the banishment spell. Vice Principal Goldenhoard runs to Gorgug, snatches the crown out of his hand and throws it to Penelope on stage. The Orcish band tells the students to get out of the gym and start to pack up their equipment to leave. Some students grab food before running away. Fig Reckless Shreds on Dayne and casts Dissonant Whispers which causes him to run away. Gorgug, Fabian, and Riz all attack Dayne as he is running away and give enough damage to kill him. Seeing Dayne hurt, Ragh runs to Gorgug and attacks him. Penelope turns the crown on her head and hits Kristen with a Fireball. Riz notices Penelope is wearing the red ruby that Gorthalax was previously trapped in. Fabian rides The Hangman with Riz still on the back to the front of the stage, leaps onto the stage off The Hangman, tackles Penelope and attacks her. Riz uses The Sword of Shadows to teleport on the stage and attacks Penelope who uses a shield spell to protect herself. Adaine comes down the stairs and cast [https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Lightning_Bolt Lightning Bolt] towards Goldenhoard and Ragh. Kristen flies on the above walkway near Gorgug, healing him and herself. Goldenhoard moves toward Adaine, looks past her through the open doors of the gym to see the KVX Bank and takes out a crystal clicker. Goldenhoard presses the clicker and KVX Bank explodes, the walls crumbling down to show an enormous mountain of gold. Goldenhoard feels ecstatic and gives an evil laugh, then he turns into his true form, the dragon Kalvaxis, Emperor of the Red Waste. Gorgug sees Kalvaxis and believes him to be his father. Kalvaxis then goes on to verbally attack each of The Bad Kids, pointing out their insecurities and everything wrong with them. He also reveals that he is the one that killed Pok Gukgak, Riz's father. Adaine is gripped with Dragon Fright. The rest of the students leave the gym, except for one student who is still at the food table, and the band members leave their equipment to flee the gym. Fig, also frightened, rides her skateboard to the gym doors, and then breaks through the spell. Ragh attacks Gorgug. Gorgug talks to Ragh trying to persuade him to fight with them instead of against them, asking where Ragh got the black eye. Ragh reveals that after talking with Jawbone, Ragh talked to Dayne about his feelings but Dayne punched Ragh, giving him the black eye and promised not to tell anyone so Ragh could still play on the Bloodrush team. Ragh continues, saying that he loved Dayne, obviously conflicted and hurt with his feelings. Gorgug says there are other people out there for Ragh but Ragh puts himself down saying he's not good enough. At that point, Gorgug kisses Ragh. Ragh is happy and inspired by the kiss, causing him to accept that he is gay and to help the others fight the dragon. Gorgug gets up and attacks Kalvaxis but does no damage. Penelope uses Misty Step to teleport to the top of the balloons. Riz shoots at Kalvaxis using Fury Of The Small to deal a significant amount of damage, then hides by the stage. Kalvaxis, now in his true (dragon) form, start taking his [https://www.dandwiki.com/wiki/Boon_of_Legendary_Actions_(5e_Epic_Boon) Legendary Actions] and hits Riz with his tail. Fabian, using his sneakers of dunking and jumping off the drum set, reaches up to the balloon arch where Penelope is and pulls the balloons to the ground. Penelope is able to flip off the balloons and land on the staircase. Fabian shoots a crossbow at Penelope and sends The Hangman to Fig and Adaine at the other end of the gym. Kalvaxis hits Gorgug with his tail. Adaine, still gripped with Dragon Fright, goes into a panic attack and sprints into the yard. Kristen uses Preserve Life to heal Gorgug, Riz, and herself, then steps away from Kalvaxis. Kalvaxis hits Gorgug again. Kalvaxis attacks Kristen and Ragh, knocking them unconscious, and gets verbally attacked by the others that he knocked out "the two gay kids" but he claims that it is not a "homophobic" thing because he is a Libertarian, fiscally conservative and socially liberal. Fig, riding The Hangman, casts Counter Charm on Adaine and grapples her onto the bike as well. Kalvaxis attacks and hits Riz. Kalvaxis hits Gorgug as he sprints to the stage where he plays the drums in an attempt to free Gorthalax. Kalvaxis attacks hits Riz again. Kalvaxis tells Penelope to find out why Gorgug is playing the drums so see casts Detect Thoughts on herself. Kalvaxis attacks Riz and hits him as he sees him as a threat, and knocking him out. Riz fails on a death saving throw. Fabian grabs the ruby off of Penelope's neck, flips behind the stage, and uses a Second Wind. Jawbone chases after Fig and Adaine. Catching up to them, he notices that Adaine is under Dragon Fright '''and asks if she has panic attacks a lot. Adaine and Jawbone talk about her panic attacks and her family. Jawbone tells a story to explain to Adaine that her panic attacks is not a mental illness and that it can be treated with medications and therapy. He gives Adaine anxiety medication, which she takes, to help with her panic attacks and offers to have her stay with him and Tracker since her house burned down and her family left without her. Fig and Adaine ride The Hangman back into the gym. Adaine, while checking Arcana on Kalvaxis, remembers that anyone who uses '''Detects Thoughts near her Magical Jacket will hear millions of thoughts from the civilization living inside. Adaine casts [https://dnd5e.fandom.com/wiki/Ray_of_Frost Ray Of Frost] on Kalvaxis. Kristen succeeds on a death saving throw. Kalvaxis attacks Fig and Adaine with his claws and teeth. Fig and Adaine ride The Hangman to the stage where Fig heals Riz. Gorgug plays the drums again, freeing Gorthalax from his ruby. Gorgug moves to Penelope and throws a bomb at her. Penelope attacks Fig, Gorgug, and Fabian with a fire spell then runs past Kristen. Riz moves closer to Penelope, tries to shoot her, then hides by the stage. Jawbone runs into the gym and onto Kalvaxis's back. Running on the handrail, Fabian slips and shoots a hand crossbow that hits Penelope in the stomach and knocks her unconscious. Adaine rides The Hangman to the stage and casts Lightning Bolt on Kalvaxis, which she sees in her mind right before it happens. Kristen succeeds on a second death saving throw. Gorthalax attacks Kalvaxis with a spell which Kalvaxis avoids by using a brute force innate dragon ability. Kalvaxis hits Fig, Riz, and Adaine, knocking out Fig and Riz. Fig succeeds on a death saving throw. Gorgug runs and attacks Kalvaxis, who attacks back, causing Gorgug to use his Relentless Endurance. Riz fails on a death saving throw. Jawbone crawls into Kalvaxis's mouth in an attempt to "plug the fire up". Fabian walks along the walkway, jumps onto Kalvaxis's wing and dashes to his head. Adaine reaches into her Magical Jacket and asks, "I need something that will beat Kalvaxis" and a figure springs out of the pocket and puts a wand in her hand, then realises he's in half-life and sinks to the ground. Adaine waves the wand at Kalvaxis, hitting him with a Ray Of Cold. Kristen succeeds on her last death saving throw, stabilizing her. Gorthalax tries to stabilize Fig but isn't able to. Kalvaxis attacks Gorgug, knocking him out, then attacks Gorthalax. Fig succeeds on a death saving throw. Kalvaxis misses a tail hit on Adaine. Riz succeeds on a death saving throw. Jawbone continues to crawl around in Kalvaxis's mouth. Kalvaxis hits Adaine, knocking her out. Fabian stabs Kalvaxis in the head. Adaine succeeds on a death saving throw. Gorthalax attacks Kalvaxis. Fabian takes damage falling from Kalvaxis's head. Kalvaxis tried chewing on Jawbone but isn't able to as only silver can pierce through a werewolf. As a spectral memory, Fig gives her dad Bardic Inspiration and succeeds on a death saving throw. Gorgug succeeds on a death saving throw and Riz fails on a death saving throw. Kalvaxis attacks Fabian who then puts Adaine on The Hangman with him and rides near the food tables, away from Kalvaxis's attack range. Adaine fails on her death saving throw. Ally asks to roll for a natural twenty to then be alive, which Brennan agrees to. In a remarkable turn of events, a natural twenty is rolled, giving hope that this will not be a total party kill. This cliff-hanger ending reveals that this is not the final episode of the season and a bonus episode will conclude this final battle. Category:Fantasy High